I Understand You Like Water
by Enavi
Summary: After a joint swim practice, Haru returns to the locker room, having forgotten his swimming cap, but is unexpectedly greeted by a forceful, sexy Rin. Haru has to confess his feelings that he's kept to himself for so long, resulting in a passionate romance. Mature sex scenes, smut, strong language.
1. Chapter 1

Haru returned to the locker room, having forgotten his swimming cap after the joint swim practice. Entering the corner in the locker room, he heard a shower running and went to investigate who was still here after everyone else had left. When he turned the corner, the water stopped, he heard a shower curtain being drawn, then saw Rin exiting in a towel hanging very low around his hips.

"Haru!" he exclaimed, not expecting anyone else to be there.

"Rin…" he stated back flatly, his eyes attempting to look straight at his face instead of the delicious eye candy below. Rin knew he had a hot body and he wasn't shy about it. "I came back because I forgot…"

Rin interrupted by lifting up Haru's swimming cap, which he had in his other hand that wasn't holding up his towel, which Haru kept eyeing unintentionally.

"This?" Rin asked, walking over to hand it to him.

"Thanks," Haru responded, keeping his eyes on the swimming cap in his hand, but couldn't avoid catching a glance of Rin's sexy V-shape just below his perfect abdominals and how his hips still had droplets of water from the shower rolling down. He was steaming hot, literally.

Attempting not to elongate the awkward situation any further as to draw suspicion, Haru grabbed the cap and turned to leave, but instead, Rin grabbed his forearm and pulled him back.

"Did you leave that here on purpose?" he asked.

Haru didn't want to turn around and look at him, he knew his eyes would be drawn downward again.

"Why would I do that?" Haru retorted flatly.

Rin's grip on his forearm loosened just a tiny bit around his fingers, then tightened again. Suddenly, Haru felt Rin's hand on his chin as well, turning his face to his. First, Haru noticed how intense Rin's red eyes were, then how beautifully framed they were by his dripping, long red hair, then he realized that Rin was still holding onto his forearm while his other hand was cupping his chin… which meant…

Haru's face turned a shade of pink lighter as he stiffened in place. "Let go of my arm," he attempted to say as calmly as possible.

"Just your arm?" Rin teased, giving his shark-toothy grin, then pulled Haru's face closer, "So this is fine?"

Haru's mouth went dry. Maybe he did want to see Rin again, but he didn't leave his swimming cap there on purpose in order to catch him on his way out of the shower like this. He didn't know what to say and he couldn't look away from Rin's eyes, which burned a red flame.

"I see the way you look at me, Haru. And I know how you feel when we swim against to each other. I'm the only one who can bring that out in you when we swim together. We match. I know you feel the same way."

Haru stared at him for a while, thinking of how to properly respond.

"Yes, I feel that way. You're the best swimming partner I've ever had. You understand the water and to not resist it. You submerge yourself in it."

Rin twitched, then tched, unintentionally strengthening his grip on Haru's forearm. "That's not what I meant and you know it," he responded, a tone of anger or hopelessness hiding behind his clenched teeth as he tried to keep himself together, letting go of Haru's chin and hanging his head, hiding his face behind his long hair.

Haru waited. He could see Rin's shoulders were shaking, then heard him take in a deep breath with a shudder. He was crying.

"Rin…" Haru sympathized, then felt that he should place a hand on that shaking shoulder to calm him. However, when he did, Rin let go of his forearm and put his hand over Haru's, then drew it up to his mouth and kissed his knuckles, then behind his hand. Haru watched, blushing lightly. It was such a lovely, romantic gesture. "Rin…" Haru repeated, but with a slightly begging tone, which made Rin look up.

His eyes were like molted red lava, tear droplets on the corners, his long hair still dangling gorgeously and dripping water. He stared at the Iwatobi swimmer with intent in his eyes as he drew closer, placing Haru's hand over his chest. Haru felt his heart was pounding.

"This is what you do to me, Haru. My heart is racing faster than when we were swimming."

Haru stepped back, but Rin had a firm grip on his hand, which lay flat over his chest. Haru tried not to dwell on how muscular his pecks were and how warm he felt and how he was still dripping in water. His hand unintentionally twitched. Embarrassed, Haru had to draw his eyes away, looking at the lockers next to them.

"Your face is red," Rin teased proudly.

Haru blinked, "No, it's not."

"Do you think I'm blind? Your cheeks are flushed pink, Haru," Rin replied, stroking Haru's jawline, "It's a lovely color."

Haru shuttered away, "Why are you doing this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Rin replied softly—too softly.

Haru's heart skipped a beat. He knew he admired Rin more than a friend. They grew up together, he was a great swimmer, a rival he strove to be like, he was handsome, generous, kind, and loyal. Haru searched his feelings. He had secretly fallen for Rin a long time ago, but could he finally confess to him? It was much stronger than the fondness of friendship, which constantly made joint swim practice and competitions awkward for him. That was another reason why he had to put on a fake straight-face whenever he was with Rin. In his heart, he knew his feelings were comparable with how he felt about water.

The two of them stood in silence for quite some time, contemplating their next move, but Rin broke the silence.

"Haru…" he whispered, "Please… say something…"

Haru gulped, then slowly clenched the hand over Rin's chest into a soft fist. Rin let him take his time, he could tell Haru was attempting to communicate. He watched him with eager eyes, waiting. Haru hung his head, his eyes hiding under his dark hair as he bit his lip, slumping his shoulders. Slowly, very slowly, Haru stepped forward to face Rin, as if he was allowing himself to do so. He was battling his inner feelings on whether he should act on them or not. He never showed emotion for a reason, he couldn't show to be weak. He had to be clear, like water. But Rin was evaporating him. His fire was too hot.

Rin watched patiently, his eyes cautiously watching, then they widened in surprise. Haru drew closer, sliding his clenched fist around Rin's neck and bringing his other hand up to the same spot on his chest, where Haru had his eyes glued to. Then, like a child, Haru nuzzled his head against Rin's chest, wrapping his other hand behind Rin's neck in a hug. Rin could feel Haru's nose nuzzling against his chest, then Haru's cheek rest on him.

Cautiously and gently, Rin wrapped his arms around Haru, just like how he always dreamed about doing. After seeing Haru allow him to do so, he pulled him in closer and slumped to rest his forehead on Haru's shoulder, relief creasing his eyebrows as he sighed. The two of them stood there in their embrace, warm and blissfully.

Rin slid his hands up and down Haru's back, exploring it until one of his hands found its way under Haru's jacket, touching bare skin that was still damp from swim practice. Rin caressed his check against Haru's neck and smelled his hair, which was scented with chlorine.

"R-Rin…" Haru hesitated.

"You never spoke the words, you know," Rin pointed out.

Haru mumbled an incoherent complaint.

"You're pouting so cutely."

"Don't call a man cute."

Rin grinned his mischievous shark-toothy grin again, "What shall I call you then?"

Haru hesitated again, then retreated back to Rin's chest to hide his reddening face.

Rin petted Haru's hair, which was only slightly damp from being in the water. He never expected what was coming next.

"How about your boyfriend?" Haru spoke gently, but loud enough to ensure Rin heard him.

Rin's hand that was tangled in Haru's hair froze. He was shocked. He never expected Haru to speak those words, the very words he always wanted to hear. Slowly, Haru drew his head up to bravely face Rin and stare into each other's eyes. Rin felt like he was in a dream. The moment overtaking his senses, he caressed Haru's face, which was still flushed a lovely pink, tracing his jawline, then behind his ear, then into the nook of his neck, drawing him closer. Rin moved very slowly to ensure that this is what Haru wanted, but he never retreated. Their faces were mere inches away from each other, Haru's clear-blue-water eyes watching unfailingly. Taking in a soft breath, Rin proceeded to do only what he dreamt of doing over and over in his head. Using the hand that was still on Haru's bare lower back, he pulled him close to his body, then tangled his fingers in Haru's hair, tilting his head up just so. Closing his eyes, he bridged the gap and caressed his lips ever-so gently with Haru's, feeling how soft they were, warmth elevating him. He wanted their first kiss to be special, just like how he imagined it would be.

Then in unexpected pleasantness, Haru kissed him back, begging him for more, which he was only more than willing to comply. He cupped Haru's chin, in the same way he did before, but with care, tilting it up. He kissed the boy over and over, gently, with care, with deep admiration, occasionally nibbling on his lower lip and sucking it, to which Haru released a soft moan. Rin thought was the sexiest sound he ever heard, then it was elevated with how Haru was increasing his grip around Rin's neck and pulling him in closer, deepening their kiss.

Eventually, Haru had to draw back for air, then looked up at Rin with a gentle smile. Rin, however, had his big, boyish smile, which Haru found extremely endearing.

But before Rin could say anything, Haru gasped audibally, covering his mouth.

Fear painted Rin's face, fear that Haru was regretting what he just did.

"Haru, please don't be ashamed! Don't run away from me, I've been waiting for so long to kiss you."

Haru just shook his head, his eyes still wide. "I-it's not that..."

Rin blinked.

Haru drew his eyes away, awkwardly fidgeting with his fingers and Rin's hair.

Rin grew impatient, a cute pout shaping his mouth. "Oi, don't ignore me," he said, shaking Haru's shoulders lightly.

Haru grunted, then blushed again. "You're hard."

Rin blinked, then broke into a laugh, which Haru didn't expect, making him turn his head to face him.

"Hahahaha…" Rin sighed, then touched foreheads with Haru. "So, what are you gonna do about it?" he teased with his signature bad boy grin, topped with a sexy hip roll, rubbing his hard-on against Haru's groin.

Haru pushed him away, his face turning red as he attempted to look away in order to cover it up. "Nothing, you can go jerk yourself off."

Rin placed his hands on his hips with a wicked grin, proud to show off his manhood. "Is that what you're going to do with what _you've_ got there?" he pointed out with a naughty tone.

That's when Haru noticed that he himself had pitched a tent in his jammers. He immediately turned around, utterly mortified.

Rin sighed, grabbing his towel and casually walked past Haru, draping his towel on his head on the way. Haru peeked up from underneath.

"Don't worry about it. We can take it at our own pace," he reassured.

Haru felt a little bit better, his eyes lighting up, then hid his face under the towel. "Oi, Rin…" he mumbled.

"Hm?" Rin paused, looking over his shoulder.

Haru paused, then found his courage.

"I love you."

Rin blinked, then smiled a genuinely endearing smile that reached his eyes. Walking back to Haru, he drew back the towel to look upon Haru's face with deep adoration, placing both of his hands on either side of his face.

"And I love you… Haru-chan," he confessed with a quick peck on the lips, then grinning his naughty boy smile once more.

"Don't call me 'chan!'" Haru protested, throwing the towel at Rin, making his laughter echo the locker room again. Haru couldn't stop blushing at the sight of Rin's hot ass casually walking away, but he also couldn't let him have the last word. Haru marched up to him, grabbed his arm, which made Rin instinctively spin around to face him. Feeling more confident, Haru gripped the back of Rin's head, tangling his fingers in his silky smooth red hair and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Rin's eyes opened wide from the unexpected kiss, but took advantage of the situation and pinned Haru against the lockers.

Haru groaned, losing his footing, but Rin caught his leg under the knee, then with his naughty smile, lifted it up to his waist, feeling up Haru's leg.

Haru blushed defeatedly, then pulled back from the kiss, leaning his head against the lockers. "That's not fair!"

"What, this?" Rin teased, his hand sliding up Haru's thigh and cupping his ass with a soft clench.

Haru's eyebrows furrowed.

"You're so cute when you're angry."

Haru's eyes turned dark blue. "I told you not to call a man cute," he repeated himself angrily, then proceeded to take his revenge. He pushed on Rin's shoulder, pushing him back, then tripping him on the locker room bench. Haru quickly grabbed his arms, so he wouldn't fall, then redirected him, successfully pinning him down on the bench, bravely straddling him, his hard-on now against his own.

For once, Rin looked uneasy. "O-Oi, Haru—What are you-?" he began, but was cut off by Haru's forceful kiss as he leaned down and held Rin's hands just above his head with just one hand, his other hand slithering down his chest and caressing his abs.

Haru abandoned his inhibitions and took what he wanted, pushing his tongue against Rin's lips, which Rin gladly let him enter. Sliding his tongue in, Haru explored his mouth, tangling their tongues together, and subconsciously rolling his hips in the same tempo, making Rin moan unexpectedly loudly.

Rin struggled under Haru's grip, but he wasn't willing to let Rin up anytime soon. His legs thrashed, trying to unbalance the blue-eyed swimmer, but he had his feet flatly placed on the ground on either side of the bench. Rin soon came to realize that his struggling was only increasing his erection, turning him on even more as Haru seemed to quicken his pace. Rin felt helpless, arching his back and moaning under Haru's influence as he swirled his tongue then bit on his lower lip.

"H-Haru, wait—" Rin was able to gasp, but Haru continued his assault, pulling on the read head's hair to tilt his face up for another hot kiss, grinding hard against Rin, whose groans were muted by Haru's mouth on his. Soon, Rin could feel Haru's erection against his, only separated by the fabric of his jammers. The sensation turned him on so much, a clear shutter raced up his legs and arms, releasing a particularly loud moan as Rin pulled back to breathe.

Haru watched him with his usual collective expression, but his eyes were intense and full of intent.

"Please—Haru, please stop. If we keep going…" Rin panted.

Haru's eyes squinted in a silent smile. "Have you learned your lesson?"

Rin was astonished. And turned on. The fact that he was just man-handled was a new fetish for him, since he was used to being the dominant, but Haru somehow changed this in him.

"Yes, alright. Now please, I don't want to have sex like this," Rin said, then couldn't help but crack a crooked smile, "but if you really want to continue, we can go up to my dorm."

Haru immediately dismounted. "Not a chance."

Rin let his head fall back onto the bench. "Awwww, c'mon!" He whined, "You're blue-ballin' me!"

Haru paused, picking up his swimming cap, thinking.

Rin elevated himself onto his elbows, watching Haru sexily through his now messy and wet hair. Haru gazed at his new apparent boyfriend, amazed at how hot he looked with such a casual gesture. Then his thoughts shifted elsewhere. He shook his head minutely, fidgeting with his swimming cap.

Rin blinked, watching him patiently.

Haru sighed, combing his fingers through his hair. "Maybe, when I'm ready…" he trailed off.

Rin's eyebrows lifted, then he opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. He stood up, collecting the towel at his feet, and wrapped it around his waist properly. Haru notice that Rin just had a habit of wrapping it low on his hips, then thought he wouldn't mind this fact much anymore as he found himself admiring Rin's lower crease.

Rin looked up, then quickly to the towel and back to Haru, letting out a tiny grin. He approached slowly, then took both of Haru's hands in his, just holding them at their sides. Haru pursed his lips slightly as little butterflies swarmed his insides at the lovely gesture.

"We'll go at our own pace. I'd never force you. I love you more than that."

Haru's eyes lit up.

"Of course, I want to. I'm a guy. You saw evidence of that. Don't give me that look, you were turned on too. As I recall, you were the one grinding up on me—quite eagerly, I might add."

Haru let go of his hands with a flustered groan, but Rin retrieved a hand, catching him.

"Hey, don't be ashamed," he spoke softly, "I enjoyed it, you enjoyed it." He walked around him to face Haru, whose eyes were glued to the floor. In order to meet his gaze, Rin sat on the bench and placed his chin on Haru's abs, his eyes pleading with him to be heard. Haru blinked and waited.

"I want to be with you, more than you know. But you know me and how I am. I'll be patient and understanding with you if you will be with me. If you do, I promise I'll be a good boyfriend. I'll take good care of you, I'll love you. I'll never betray you. Please, Haru. I've been in love with you for so long."

Haru's heart melted. It was hard for his knees to keep him standing, so he leaned up against Rin, who sat up and held Haru up at his sides. Haru stared into Rin's eyes, communicating each other's feelings non-verbally, then kissed him gently in agreeance.

"I admit, I wanted to," Haru whispered, "I've fantasized about you since I discovered that I had fallen for you."

This time, Rin blushed, blinking astonishingly.

Haru continued, "But now that it's actually finally happening, I need to wait until I know I'm ready."

Rin nodded silently, his eyes serious. "In that case, I promise to take it slow. Just realize that may be difficult for me. But I know I want your first time with me to be special."

Haru blushed, something hiding behind his eyes.

Rin blinked, then his eyes grew wide in fear. "Wait, don't tell me!"

Haru turned his face away, embarrassed.

Rin face-palmed at his realization. "You're…. a…. virgin…"

After several moments, Haru finally breathed, "Yes."

Rin felt guilty at first, then his eyes melted, watching his new boyfriend. He stood up and warmly wrapped his arms around Haru's waist, making him blush at another lovely gesture. Rin looked directly into his eyes, communicating his deep admiration and an unspoken understanding. "I promise, I will take care of you, Haru. And your first time with be unforgettable. I'll make sure of it."

Haru was overwhelmed with all the emotions he was feeling, but nodded silently, then placed his head on Rin's chest, feeling tired. Rin placed his chin on top of Haru's head.

"Hey, Haru…" Rin spoke.

"Mm?" he mumbled against his chest, sending vibrations through his rib cage.

Rin nuzzled against Haru's hair, breathing him in, then Haru could feel him putting on his signature shark-toothy grin.

"So, did you used to jerk off to the thought of me?" he teased.

Haru pushed him away and stormed out of the locker room.

"Oh, come on! A man needs to know!" Rin pleaded jokingly, filling the locker room with laughter once more.

He'd never admit it to Rin, but Haru was trying to hide his contained laughter as he exited the locker room.

…And yes, he did.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been several weeks since Haru and Rin started dating. They've been seeing each other after school much more often, which at first drew suspicion from the rest of their teammates, but they just played it off as old friends spending time together.

In that time, Rin had kissed Haru endless times, repeatedly.

Normally, since Rin's classes let out earlier, he'd wait for Haru on the roof top of Iwatobi. One particular evening, Rin was especially more aggressive, having missed him badly that day.

"Rin?" Haru asked, searching the rooftop, his cell phone in his hand, reading over the message Rin sent him to meet there. He was sure that he'd be there.

Tip-toeing from behind, Rin wrapped his hands around Haru's waist, placing them around his hips and kneading them, pulling him closer and nuzzling against his neck.

"Don't startle me like that," Haru responded calmly.

Rin mumbled, kissing his neck and kneading Haru's hips, pulling him back and forth.

Haru sighed a shudder at the pleasant feeling, closing his eyes and placing his hands over Rin's, on his hips, which Rin tangled his fingers in.

Rin continued kissing Haru's neck, his jaw, his cheek, then down his neck sucking and licking, then down to his clavicle and shoulder, biting there.

"N-not so hard," Haru pleaded.

Rin chuckled, licking up Haru's neck, then twirled him around to face him. "Let's get going," he smirked, putting one hand in his back pocket, then extending the other for Haru to take.

After class, Rin met Haru in his classroom after everyone had already gone, Haru volunteering to finish up the cleaning, sweeping in the corner, his mind elsewhere as he stared out the window, which shone rays of the sunset. Rin casually walked up to him, but Haru was spacing out, unaware. He smirked and took the chance to sneak up on him.

"Guess who?" he teased, placing his hands over Haru's eyes, but before he could answer, Rin twirled him around and planted a firm kiss on his lips, taking him by surprise, then pushing him back against the window sill, forcing Haru to sit while Rin loomed over him, tilting his head up as he continued kissing him, framing his face in his hands.

Haru dropped the broom and wrapped his hands around Rin's lower back, then feeling up his ass, pulling him in closer.

"Mmm… such a naughty boy," Rin mumbled, taking in air.

"No, that's what you are," Haru responded flatly, then pulled on Rin's neck to kiss him again, forcing his tongue in. Even though Rin was on top, Haru had full control, something that turned Rin on incredibly.

Rin tangled his fingers in Haru's hair, tilting his face up, kissing him hot and wet, their tongues visible, lips smacking, hips grinding gently. Rin couldn't help but release a moan, while Haru on the other hand was always so silent, only vocalizing soft groans in the back of his throat. That sound was the strongest turn-on for Rin.

He reached around and put his hands up Haru's shirt, feeling his bare back, their chests now touching, groins grinding up against each other as Haru's legs were on either side of Rin. Haru was panting, and though he was attempting to keep his cool demeanor, his face was flushed pink, eyes dilated. Haru wanted more, begging for Rin as they kissed, pulling him in closer and deepening his tongue in his mouth.

The two of them were hot and wet, their tongues swirling, Rin's hips thrusting gently as Haru arched his back, begging. Rin kissed him passionately, their tongues dancing, exchanging saliva, groaning into each other's mouths, sucking on their tongues, licking then sucking each other's lips, Rin biting back with a naughty shark-tooth grin.

Soon, the two of them were hosts to raging hard-ons, rubbing up against each other. Haru couldn't help but squirm. It felt so good, but he was still shy about going further. Rin paused, watching Haru, who blushed and turned his face away. Rin understood, nodding and closing his eyes. He put one hand casually in his back pocket and extended the other for Haru to take.

"Let's get going, then, Haru-chan." He said with a crooked grin.

Haru sighed, then stood up, taking his hand, "How many more times do I need to repeat myself? Don't use –chan with me."

About a week later, the two swim teams were having joint practice at Rin's school, since they had the far larger pool and facilities. Swim practice went as usual, Rin and Haru racing full-heartedly. The fact that they were dating didn't impede on their love for water and swimming. In fact, it seemed to have elevated their passions, since they were doing it together, pushing each other to do better. Haru felt it was a very special bond that they both wanted to improve each other to become their best.

Soon, the captain blew the whistle and the boys all walked over to the locker room. Haru and Rin kept talking casually, as they normally did. Even though they were dating, they still acted like themselves, since that's who they each fell in love with. The other swimmers just saw them as old friends who were separated when Rin went to Australia, then refueled their friendship when he returned. Haru's team found it very endearing to see them together again, since they were all on the same swim team as kids.

As the rest of the swimmers took showers and changed into their street clothes, Rin and Haru took their time, hoping to be the last ones out. As the others were leaking out of the locker room, Haru told Makoto that he'd meet up with them later, to go on ahead without him. Makoto nodded with his kind smile and waved good-bye.

Waiting a few minutes, Rin wrapped a towel low on his hips and stepped out of the shower to ensure no one else was in the locker room. Except for a few dirty socks and forgotten goggles, the place was abandoned. Yanking his towel off, he ran back to Haru and pulled back the curtain forcefully, revealing Haru dripping wet, his eyes closed, cupping the cascading water in his hand. He opened his eyes, looking up at Rin through his lashes in that sexy, intimidating look, then quickly wrapped his arms behind Rin's neck, yanking him into the shower with him, Rin quickly closing the curtain behind them.

The two boys wrapped themselves in each other, all limbs and hands feeling, searching, longing, grabbing. Rin slapped Haru's ass with a wicked shark-tooth grin, which Haru responded with dark-blue-eyed vengeance, pinning Rin up against the wall.

Again, seeing Haru take the lead pleased Rin. Seeing him become passionate about something—especially himself—when he was normally so calm and collected, made blood rush to his growing erection, his head spinning in the steam of the hot shower. He let Haru manhandle him, submitting to his controlling touch.

Haru noted this and went on with invigorated confidence, his dominant demeanor coming out with dark blue eyes dilating. He grabbed Rin's wrists and held them over his head with one hand, beginning his assault on Rin's throat, sucking hard and biting, nibbling around his jaw, dragging his teeth and releasing a groan into his ear, which made Rin moan eagerly. Letting go of any inhibitions, Haru caressed Rin's chest, extending his hand against the expanse, then felt the ripples of his abs, which made Rin roll his hips. Haru dove his hand lower to knead Rin's hip, eyeing his hot, long erection. Very bravely, Haru made Rin's eyes open wide as he wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking it gently. Rin turned his head in utter amazement to find Haru's intimidating deep-sea eyes staring back at him with full intent. Rin couldn't believe it, but he more than welcomed his touch, the cascading water now adding to the sensation.

Haru kept a steady pace, slow and erotic, making Rin grow harder and arch his back, squirming at Haru's restriction on his wrists. Haru watched him transpire, eyeing him eagerly as Rin kept thrusting into his hand and how his body was glistening under the cascading water dripping over him, highlighting every ripple and crease of delicious muscle. Rin noticed he was being checked out and tilted his head to the side, biting his lip, giving Haru a bit of a damn sexy hip-rolling dance. It was in that moment that Haru unintentionally loosened his grip on Rin due to his very strong distraction methods, which Rin took advantage of to retaliate.

Rin cradled Haru's head in his hands, kissing him like he never had before, passion stroking every tongue lick, his mouth unable to mute any moans, which escaped loudly as he eagerly grinded up against Haru's hard-on. He slithered a hand around Haru's side, sending shivers up him, then slapped his ass, cupping it in his hand and kneading it a bit, releasing a louder groan from Haru, which pleased Rin incredibly to hear. He spanked him again, rolling his hips on the other side against Haru, who vocalized another audible groan. Rin grinned his naughty boy smirk, discovering one of Haru's weaknesses and continuing to exploit it for his own pleasure. He spanked Haru again and again, cupping his ass check and clenching it in his large hand, kneading it as he kept grinding cocks on the front end. Haru couldn't help but groan, tangling his fingers in Rin's silky smooth red hair that fell to just behind his neck, touching his shoulders and falling over his flaming red eyes.

Soon, Haru was panting hard, failing at keeping his cool demeanor as his eyebrows creased and mouth hung open in pleasure. Rin's eyes were watching fascinated at the sight. Now with Haru up against the wall and the cascading shower water drenching Rin's hair, he kissed the boy eagerly yet sweetly caressing his jawline and cradling his head with his other hand. Haru kissed him back fervently, pleading mewls and grinding his hips under his influence.

Seeing Haru so eager, Rin took the chance and began kissing down Haru's cheek, then jawline, licking his neck, then sucking his earlobe, nibbling as he descended to his clavicle, which he licked across to the other side, biting on Haru's shoulder, releasing another pleasant groan, which made Rin smile. He continued his descent, kissing Haru's chest until he found a nipple, which he suckled, his tongue tracing circles. Haru moaned louder than usual, never having felt this sensation before. Rin anticipated as much and kneaded his other nipple while his free hand slapped Haru's ass to release more erotic sounds from his boyfriend. Haru leaned his head back, his hands either tangling up Rin's hair or hopelessly up against the wall as he squirmed under the struggle.

"R-Rin…" Haru pleaded, which made Rin lift up his head to see Haru's utterly flushed, panting face tilted against his shoulder, his clear-blue dilated eyes begging.

Rin quickly stood up and kissed the boy, sliding his tongue smoothly against Haru, who was fighting back eagerly, but Rin was attempting to calm him down with his touch and tongue stroking, then sucking on Haru's tongue gently, letting it slide out of his mouth as he pulled back to let Haru breathe.

"R-Rin… I…" Haru began.

Rin waited patiently.

Haru closed his eyes, then blinked, attempting to find the words. Instead, he stared down at both of their erections, shafts touching and caressing each other, pre-cum spilling out and swirling around amongst the shower water that kept cascading onto them, elevating the warmth they felt deep in their groin.

Rin got the hint and eagerly but gently wrapped his large enough hand around their cocks, beginning to stroke them both at the same time. Haru yelped loudly, pulling on Rin's shoulders and arching his back involuntarily. Rin watched him transpire as he was turning him on, elevating his pleasure. Watching Haru like this made his red eyes flame up as he bit his lip with his shark teeth sexily, feeling powerful.

"R-Rin, I'm… I'm going to…" Haru panted between breaths.

Rin's eyes darkened with intent, desire and lust flooding him as he increased the pace, licking his lips. He wanted both of them to come at the same time. He could feel desire building up in himself, as well. Placing one hand on the wall next to Haru's head, he loomed over him, their foreheads touching as they stared into each other's eyes. Rin's pace changed to slower, but harder, thrusting his hips in tempo as he stroked all the way from the base and fingered at their sensitive tips. Haru struggled to keep his eyes open, his mouth in a pleasure-filled O-shape.

Unfortunately, the two of them were interrupted by Makoto walking into the locker room, the slam of the door startling both of them.

"Haru? You still in here? I think I left my goggles," they heard him call out.

"Tch, damn it," Rin swore under his breath, his eyes apologetic as he stared into Haru's. Then, with a fleeting peck on the lips, he drew the curtain and stepped out, closing it behind him.

"Haru?" Makoto called, turning the corner to see, but his face blushed embarrassingly at seeing Rin proudly naked, hosting his still throbbing erection.

"Geez… Can't a man jerk off in peace?" Rin grumbled, rubbing the back of his head, one hand on his hip.

"S-s-s-s-sorry! I'll be going now!" Makoto apologized, stuttering and fumbling out of the place, quickly grabbing his goggles on the way.

"Tch…" Rin complained, casually walking back to Haru's shower. He paused, feeling the moment was ruined, but pulled back the curtain slowly, needing to apologize, "Oi, Haru…" he began, but was cut off by the sight before him.

Haru was leaning against the corner, knees bent, his head against his shoulder, face red with desire, eyes gleaming crystal clear blue with lust, his mouth hanging open, jerking himself off.

"H-Haru!" Rin exclaimed, his face heating up from the shock, but before he could even react, Haru came with a low, sexy groan, just like how Rin enjoyed hearing except it was bumped up to level ten, coming hard and releasing his load around Rin's feet. The sight was so erotic, Rin couldn't believe it. He was in utter shock.

The two of them stood there in silence, the only sound being the continuous water and Haru's panting slowing down, post-climax. Rin felt a bit awkward, thinking about how to correctly handle the situation.

"U-um…" he muttered, staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry," Haru apologized, "I couldn't help it."

Rin looked up at Haru, staring straight into his eyes.

"That damn Makoto has such bad timing… A few moments later and I would've…" Haru trailed off.

Rin blushed hard at the thought, his hands fidgeting at his sides.

"A-anyway, are you alright?" Haru asked, regarding Rin's erection and hinting to possibly finish him off somehow. The thought was too much for Rin, his blood boiling hot, face flushing red.

"Um… uh, well, yeah," Rin stuttered a bit, "I'll be fine. Don't worry about it. We should get going before someone else comes back and begins to suspect us."

Haru stared at him, calculating, then followed his lead. The two of them got dressed in silence, grabbing their gym bags, Rin wrapping a towel around his neck to let his long hair dry on it. Haru admired how that casual gesture made Rin look so hot. He had a habit of turning mundane acts sexy.

The two of them walked out of the locker room holding hands, then as they made their way through the recreation building, Rin noted they truly were the only ones there, so he grasped Haru's hand once more until they exited at the far west wing, his dorm just across the walk way.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then. Haru," Rin said, drawing a strand of damp hair away from Haru's face, then kissing him sweetly.

Haru kissed him back, placing his hand over Rin's, closing his eyes and feeling blissful. Rin pulled back and they stared into each other's eyes, mere inches away. Haru's clear blue eyes glistened with happiness.

"Rin…" he began, as Rin waited, "Thank you for today."

Rin gave a boyish crooked grin, "Anytime."

And with one last peck on the lips, Rin slug his gym bag over his shoulder in that macho way Haru thought was hot as hell—another casual gesture he made attractive—and the two of them parted ways.

However, as Rin entered his dorm, he quickly looked around to see if his roommate was still there.

"All clear," he whispered, then quickly pulled his shirt over his head, stripping down as he headed towards his shower, turning on the hot water. He pulled his pants and underwear down at the same time, sighing in relief. "Still hard."

He eagerly stepped into the cascading water, stroking at his cock, evoking the same pleasure he felt only a few minutes ago with Haru, remembering how it felt. He tilted his head back as he attempted to steady himself with one hand on the wall, his breathing becoming unsteady as he increased his pace. Soon, his knees were buckling and a trace of drool lined his chin. His mind was lost in the feeling and remembering how eagerly and unexpectedly Haru took his cock in his hand. He repeated the scene over and over in his mind, imagining what it would be like if Haru bent down and sucked him off, letting him cum in his mouth. He wondered what his mouth would feel like, how his tongue might swirl in circular patterns around his shaft. He'd pull his hair and make him choke on his length, fucking his mouth hard, and he'd be able to hear that fucking sexy-ass groan of his.

The thoughts were enough to send him over the edge, making him spill over onto the wall, the hand that was supporting him now clenched in a fist as his elbow rested against the wall now, his head hanging as he hunched his shoulders, which shuttered when he came hard, his mouth hanging wide open, eyes squinting, knees shaking, and he groaned Haru's name, swearing under his breath. He stood there, unmoving, post-climax, collecting his thoughts and attempting to control his unsteady breathing.

Once his head cleared up, he cleaned up after himself and let himself relax under the cascade, cupping the falling water in his hands, watching it glisten like Haru's eyes. He thought about how lucky he was to have him, how amazing it was. It felt like he was living a dream that he previously believed would never come to fruition. He splashed his face with the water in his hands, quickly turning off the shower and stepping out, casually wrapping a towel low around his hips, the base of his cock nearly visible, and stepped out into the bedroom area, which was unexpectedly occupied by his roommate Ai.

"Oh, it's just you," Rin non-chalantly grumbled, walking past him.

Ai blushed at the sight of Rin, especially with the towel barely covering very much. "Y-yeah, I just came back from getting some dinner with the team after practice. We all went out to eat."

"Mmm," Rin mumbled, casually lying back on his bed, his hands behind his head.

"That reminds me," Ai continued, "Did you get anything to eat?"

Rin smirked a naughty grin, still full of lustful thoughts about sucking off Haru.

"Wish I had!" Rin nearly laughed, smiling widely with his shark-toothed grin.


End file.
